<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тебе нравятся пёсики? by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245517">Тебе нравятся пёсики?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020'>fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в детстве Хоук услышала от соседки выражение «корабль любви разбился о рифы быта», она не придала этому значения. Как показала жизнь, к соседским сплетням лучше было прислушаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тебе нравятся пёсики?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда в детстве Хоук услышала от соседки выражение «корабль любви разбился о рифы быта», она не придала этому значения. Соседка обсуждала с матерью какие-то свои соседские дела. У Хоук были занятия поинтереснее. Как показала жизнь, к соседским сплетням лучше было прислушаться.</p><p>Когда Хоук встретила Андерса, она поняла: это оно! Мерзкий город стал менее мерзким, вонь литейных вдруг стала благоухать розами, а над головой запели птицы. Какие птицы могли петь в Клоаке, Хоук знать не знала, но пели же! Высокий, симпатичный, благородный молодой человек, Серый Страж к тому же, и любит животных. Почти идеал. От предложения руки и сердца Андерса спасло лишь то, что девице Амелл не пристало признаваться в любви первой. Хоук не смущали даже магические способности избранника, хотя вообще-то Хоук магов недолюбливала.</p><p>На этой почве у Хоук возникло нежное взаимопонимание с Фенрисом. Вот уж кто её точку зрения поддерживал целиком и полностью. Остальные встречали магов в основном лишь в Круге, а потому даже представить не могли, какое мучение расти среди отступников и бояться за свою жизнь ежесекундно. Но даже он не выдержал и завопил:</p><p>― Серьезно, Андерс?! ― когда Хоук поведала ему о делах сердечных. Однако да, Хоук была серьезна. Андерс.</p><p>Но время шло, и вот, спасибо, Создатель, они с Андерсом сошлись. Был первый поцелуй, был даже первый секс ― не самый первый в жизни Марианн, но, надо признать, совсем недурственный. Спустя какое-то время после начала их с Андерсом отношений Хоук удалось уговорить его переехать к ней в имение.</p><p>― Мне надоело таскаться в твою Клоаку, мне надоело заниматься с тобой любовью на грязных простынях, на которых еще недавно кто-то помирал, ― заявила Хоук своему избраннику.</p><p>Тот недоуменно взметнул светлые брови, но перечить не стал. С тем лишь условием, что работу в клинике он не бросит ни за что. Против работы в клинике Хоук ничего не имела: ей нравилось, что её избранник, в отличие от прочих магов в Киркволле, занялся не магией крови, а целительством.</p><p>Однако совместная жизнь оказалась не такой уж и радостной, как представляла Хоук. Нет, поначалу все шло хорошо. Она безумно радовалась, что может заснуть с Андерсом в одной постели, не боясь подхватить блох, что они вместе ужинают, не тревожась, что их вот-вот прервут очередные поранившиеся или заболевшие. Хоук не смущало даже ледяное молчание Лиандры, которая смотрела на Андерса в лучшем случае неодобрительно: мать</p><p>привыкнет. В конце концов, сама она, будучи наследницей Амеллов, сбежала с магом и была счастлива.</p><p>Но дни шли за днями, и Хоук постепенно стало раздражать, что Андерс везде разбрасывает свои носки, что нельзя взять книгу с полки, чтобы не наткнуться на его дурацкий манифест в защиту магов, его храп ночами и щетина по утрам. Нет, она все еще любила его, но порой думала, что решение пригласить Андерса к себе жить было несколько необдуманным. Андерс даже попытался принести в их дом кота, но наглое рыжее чудовище не ужилось с мабари Хоук. Не то чтобы сама Хоук имела что-то против котов, но если выбирать между безвестным кошаком и Крошиком, которого Хоук знала с детства и который был таким храбрым, когда их семья бежала из Лотеринга… В общем, Хоук не сомневалась в своем выборе.</p><p>Последней каплей стал запрет Андерса на собак в постели.</p><p>Сказать по правде, Крошик не принадлежал Хоук. Он принадлежал её отцу. А после смерти отца с ним больше возилась Лиандра. Мабари даже ночевал в изножье её кровати. Но вот Лиандры не стало, и Крошик ходил по дому грустный и одинокий, как и сама Хоук. Если бы Марианн могла, она бы подвывала от тоски по матери, как мабари, но горе её было столь велико, что она не могла не то что выть ― даже плакать.</p><p>В свете всего этого выставить вон из комнаты грустного тоскующего пса казалось кощунством. Не позволить ему спать в своей кровати ― тем более.</p><p>Тем вечером Андерс вновь задерживался в клинике. Такие задержки становились все чаще, и они раздражали Хоук точно так же, как само присутствие Андерса. Хоук решила, что сегодня она не в настроении ждать своего любовника до поздней ночи, а потому с чистой совестью легла спать. Крошик устроился у её ног в качестве огромной и почти разумной грелки, за что Марианн была ему очень благодарна. Зимой по Киркволлу гулял холодный ветер с Виммарских гор, и Хоук все никак не могла согреться.</p><p>Она успела провалиться в некрепкий сон, когда её разбудил чей-то злой шепот. Тепло в ногах исчезло. Спросонья Хоук услышала, как Крошик тихонько заскулил и тяжело спрыгнул на пол. Отчетливо послышалось андерсово «убирайся, чертова псина».</p><p>― Что происходит? ― хрипло спросила Хоук.</p><p>― Пес залез на кровать, ― тихо объяснил Андерс и попытался погладить её по голове.</p><p>Марианн никогда не считала себя образчиком андрастианского милосердия, а разбуженная посреди ночи и вовсе становилась подобием демона гнева.</p><p>― Он залез на кровать, потому что я ему разрешила, ― процедила сквозь зубы Хоук, отмахиваясь от протянутой руки.</p><p>― Я не потерплю никаких собак в своей кровати! ― разъярился Андерс, хотя, насколько помнила Хоук, он был не против не то что спать с котом в одной кровати, но чуть ли не есть с ним из одной тарелки.</p><p>― Хочу напомнить, что это не твоя кровать, и мне решать, кто в ней спит, ― отрезала Марианн и указала мужчине на дверь.</p><p>Андерса из комнаты точно ветром сдуло. Хоук позвала Крошика, и тот вновь улегся у её ног, уютный и теплый. Она с наслаждением закрыла глаза, намереваясь снова погрузиться в сон. С Андерсом она помирится завтра.</p><p>***</p><p>Утром Андерса в доме не оказалось. Хоук не придала этому особого значения: он, бывало, и раньше уходил в клинику до её пробуждения. Вернется вечером.</p><p>К тому же у Хоук тоже забот было немало: наместник Думар попросил её помощи (как будто никого другого в городе нет!) с кунари, и наконец стало ясно, что забыли серокожие гиганты в городе.</p><p>Вечером Андерс тоже не явился. Хоук, пожав плечами, легла спать с мабари в ногах. Завтра она пойдет к Андерсу в клинику и попытается поговорить с ним. На самом деле она</p><p>уже даже не была уверена, хочет ли продолжать отношения с Андерсом, но, по крайней мере, он заслуживал честности. Нехорошо оставлять все вот так.</p><p>Только в клинике Андерса тоже не оказалось.</p><p>Он не объявлялся неделю, и под конец отчаявшаяся Хоук попросила помощи у Варрика. Не мог бы он со своей шпионской сетью?.. Мог бы. Через пару дней гном пришел к ней в имение, и виду него был слегка смущенный.</p><p>― Я нашел Андерса, ― чуть ли не впервые в жизни Варрик начал сразу же с сути дела, забыв о своей врожденной словоохотливости.</p><p>― Где он? ― нетерпеливо спросила Хоук. Нет, после такого Андерс ей и вовсе не был нужен в качестве партнера, но она все равно за него беспокоилась. В конце концов, они долгое время были близки.</p><p>― У Фенриса.</p><p>― Что?! ― о взаимной неприязни Фенриса и Андерса в их компании уже ходили анекдоты. Хоук всегда считала, что Фенрис ― последний, к кому Андерс обратился бы за помощью. Особенно в делах сердечных.</p><p>― Угу, ― Варрик кивнул.</p><p>И Хоук поспешила в имение Фенриса. Рядом с ней, едва поспевая за её широкими шагами, семенил Варрик.</p><p>Хоук ворвалась к Фенрису стремительно, как ураган, даже не озаботившись прикрыть за собою входную дверь. В доме царила тишина, никого не было видно. Хоук металась по комнатам, никого не находя. Но следы чужого присутствия остались отчетливые: пустые бутылки вина, недопитые бокалы из тевинтерского хрусталя, остатки еды, одежда.</p><p>Наконец Хоук толкнула дверь в спальню Фенриса.</p><p>И застыла на пороге, отказываясь верить глазам.</p><p>На большой двуспальной кровати лежали Фенрис и Андерс, стремительно накрывшиеся простыней при её появлении. Оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышали. Волосы Андерса взмокли от пота, как обычно бывало после хорошего секса.</p><p>Гнев в сердце Хоук боролся с обидой. Ух, была бы она магом, точно бы прокляла обоих!</p><p>― Андерс, ― произнесла Марианн срывающимся голосом. ― Андерс, ты же сам говорил, что не потерпишь никаких собак в своей кровати!</p><p>Фенрис что-то возмущенно вскрикнул. Однако Андерс, вопреки всему, остался спокоен.</p><p>― Видишь ли, милая, ― он глубоко вздохнул и потер глаза. ― Это не моя кровать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>